Ideas for Hetalia Storys
by LasagnaLover
Summary: Ok so I had a bunch of ideas and I had to write them down. Then I thought, "How 'bout I share my ideas with others so they could write their own storys on these ideas to!" So thats what I doin, I put my ideas down and I sharin them with you. You can get an idea and write a story on it if ya want. I might also be writing but its ok. I also want to see your storys! /I WILL COMMENT!/
1. Chapter 1

_**Ideas for storys:**_

* * *

Russia kidnaps America and humiliates and mind contrls him with a mind control device.

* * *

**America is turned into a child with no memories and Canada takes care of him. But what happens when Russia, Cuba, and kinda China gets involved. /set during the Cold War/.**

* * *

America plays baseball with the other nations. A bet may be involved.

* * *

**Russia uses America to take over the world.**

* * *

America gets sick and a other nation (?) takes care of him.

* * *

**Men in Black crossover with Hetalia (America). America already knows about the MIB but the other nations dont. J also just finds out about the Hetalia gang. What happens when a few prisoners (maybe from the movies) escape and target America. /set maybe during Cold War/.**

* * *

America is turned into a child (or teenager) (with or without memory) and the other contries fight over who will be his big brother (or sister). Mostly involves England and France fighting, Russia being creepy, Ukraine being motherly, China being protective, Japan being friendly, Italy being obsessed with cuteness, Turkey being sneaky, Greece being sleepy, and Prussia being awesome and influencial.

* * *

**Russia kidnapes America to get him to "become on with Mother Russia".**

* * *

Ghostbusters and Hetalia (America) crossover. When the ghostbuster gang meets the G8 thing get alittle crazy. Plus also a new enemy comes into the world and both teams have to work together to beat it.

* * *

**America lost a bet and has to live with Russia for a week. What crazyness with ensure!**

* * *

Due to England magic him and Russia get transported through time . But here is one problem, no one can see them and a mysterious person (America's real mom) makes them watch the horros that America had to go through because of the Old World and England finding him. How they brainwashed America into making him be like them when he was perfectly happy living with the indians. But can England (and maybe Russia cause he is there also) show her that discovering America did bring good things to him and not all the pain that she showed England. AND WILL RUSSIA STOP TRYING TO MAKE ENGLAND SEE THAT BECOMING ONE WITH HIM IS A GOOD IDEA! /goes through America's major points in history from his native Americans to NOW/ P.S. Russia is involved because of his bad history with America during the Cold War.

* * *

**America has a secret. He has a dark power inside of him that could mean the end of the world if released. The power is from his native american dark spirits. But accidentally Russia finds out about this and plans to release the power within America and take over the world so that everyone could "become one with Mother Russia". Can England and the other G8 save America from Russia's clutches and the world befor its to late!**

* * *

Sealand and America acidentaly switch bodies. After a while both want to change back (sealand relised its tough to be a nation, espesialy America) (America just wants his independence back). But what if when they both want to change back, others find out about the switch and decide its the perfect moment to attck America and conqure him. Both boys will have to quickly find out how to switch back before its to late.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**These are just a few ideas that came to my mind. If ya want to use them you can, but I will also be writing a story on them.**

**Its ok though, if ya want to use them you can. I like reading others storys. I will favorite it and comment if anyone writes any of these ideas^_^**

**P.S. If ya want to change them up alittle its ok, but I mostly just want America in them. He is my favorite character!**

**P.S.S. I will probably add new ideas when I can, or when I get them.**

**P.S.S.S. I do NOT hate Russia, I just like the Cold War hate stuff. Its very interesting^^ But I do not HATE him  
**


	2. ONE LITTLE THING!

**Oh ya and if ya want to write a story can you please give me the title of it. I want to keep in touch with them so this is a way I can see! Comment so i can see^_^**

**OK CANT WAIT! BYE!**


End file.
